Pleasure!
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Ron and Lavender have recently got together and are really happy. Ron&Lavender Harry&Hermione. Set in 7th year. No Voldie. Disclamer, I'm not JKR, no matter how much i wish i was.  Sorry for lousy summary, story better than it sounds. promise


_**Pleasure;**_

_**A Ron Weasley And Lavender Brown fanfic;**_

_**By emsslovesronalways;**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot;**_

_**Based in their seventh year. No Voldemort! **_

_Ron. Ron. Ron._ That was all Lavender could think off. Her boyfriend.

Ron and Lavender had been dating for about a month. Lavender was sat on her four poster bed with the curtains round her thinking about her afternoon spent with her Ron near the lake.

*FLASHBACK*

"Do you know what, baby?" Ron asked her.

"No. What's that?" She said.

"I love you!"

Lavender almost fainted. She never would've believed that Ron would say that he loved her.

"I love you too. Ron."

"Really?" Ron was shocked. He thought she was just going to laugh in his face.

"Yeah, honestly." Ron held her closer than before and kissed her hair. "I've never felt like this before!"

"Me neither." Ron picked up his wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm and a silencing charm around them.

"What you doing, honey?"

"I don't want anyone to see us when we do this." He kissed her passionately before she could reply. She was extremely confused at this point. She broke the kiss and said:

"Do what?" She kinda guessed when Ron started getting pink in the face.

"Oh." With that she glued their lips back together.

Gently without trying to break the kiss they started taking each other's clothes off.

They were both on the same wave line. Not wanting their first time to be hot and powerful, just nice and relaxed.

Ron muttered a contraceptive charm over them and readied his 8 inch at her entrance.

"You must tell me straight away if I hurt you baby. Yeah?" Ron said.

"I promise."

Ron gently eased himself into her. She gasped at first when she felt him in her. But it got better the longer he was in. Gently, Ron started to move. But he wanted to make this feeling last so he didn't move quickly.

"Ron." That was all Lavender could come out with.

"Lavender." It was the same situation with Ron.

He began picking up speed but not power. Soon, to soon she felt, Lavender came. Ron enjoyed the feeling of her walls collapsing in on him that he, too, came.

"That was amazing, Ron." Lavender whispered.

"Thank you." He said and he picked her up and kissed her. They quickly clothed themselves and removed the spells and made their way up to dinner hand in hand.

"Hey, guys." Harry greeted them. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, thanks Harry." Lavender said.

"I'm glad about that." They smiled.

"Where's Hermione?" Lavender asked. She was worried about her best friend who had recently started dating Harry.

"Library." Harry answered. "As usual."

"Speak of the devil." Ron said as Hermione approached. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" She laughed. Sitting next to Harry and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Have I missed anything?"

"Nope. We were about to dig in." They all chuckled and began eating their chicken pie with mashed potato.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Lavender was cut off from her daydream when Hermione entered their dormitory whispering, "Lavender?"

Lavender pulled back her curtains so Hermione could see her.

"Over here, love."

"How was your time at the lake?"

Lavender didn't answer; she just looked over Hermione's shoulder, who had sat next to her.

"Lavender?"

"You have to promise that you'll keep this a secret."

"Lav, you're my best friend. Why would I tell someone?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"No problem."

Lavender told her. The fact that Ron had told her that he loved her and then what happened next but not in that much detail.

"That's so cute."

Lavender could only giggle.

"Harry and I have had a discussion about it. We've decided that we're going to do it when the moment it perfect."

"That moment was perfect. We'd just announced that we loved each other."

"Yes, it sounded perfect. Anyway there's another reason to why I came up here."

"What's that?"

"Ron wanted to see if you were here." She giggled.

"Let's not keep him waiting then shall we." They grasped hands and skipped down stairs this was usual. Most people thought they were weird when they skipped but it was natural to them. They enjoyed it.

They all spent the rest of the night together, but mainly in their pairs. For once it was only Harry that had to do his Potion essay. Hermione had obviously finished it. Lavender didn't take Potions but Lavender wouldn't go to the lake with him until he'd finished his homework. It was something she'd learnt off Hermione.

Lavender sat on Ron's lap whilst she read her favorite book _breaking dawn_ by Stephenie Meyer. She was extremely comfortable there. Snuggled into his chest.

Ron whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissed her often when she paused to turn the page. He loved to just look at her face when she was concentrating and when she absently mindedly brushed her hair behind her ear.

Harry spent the night working on his Potions essay for Snape, the two had recently seen eye to eye. Harry had miraculously spent his first term of his 7th year out of detention.

Hermione was looking over Harry as he did his essay. She'd obviously finished and spent her time drawing patterns on his body and placing kisses everywhere from his hand to his lips and hair.

It was around eleven o' clock when Lavender had gotten bored.

"Hey, Ron, will you come for a walk with me?" Lavender asked.

"Sure. Harry, can we borrow your cloak please?" Ron asked.

"Go ahead. It's in my trunk." Harry replied.

After Ron had retrieved Harry's cloak, he threw it over himself and Lavender and took her hand and led her towards the portrait.

"So where do you wanna go?" He whispered.

"The Prefects bathroom." She replied.

"It's a good job I'm a prefect isn't it."

"If you weren't than we wouldn't be going there. I don't know where we'd go otherwise."

It only took them 5 minutes to get there with Ron's knowledge of the secret passage ways thanks to the twins, Harry and the Marauder's map.

Once they were in Lavender magicked all the candles alight and leant over to fill the bath.

"Lav, honey, what're you doing?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"I'm running a bath, silly. What else does it look like I'm doing?" She walked over to him and kissed him. To Ron it felt like magical.

Lavender started stripping off slowly. Allowing Ron to see every part of her body from a distance and she kept spinning round slowly. When she'd finished and the bath was filled she walked back over to Ron.

Slowly she lifted his shirt over his head and removed his socks and slippers. Her next destination was his manhood.

Ron had finally twigged on to what she wanted and went to undo his zip, but she slapped his and away a little harder than was really necessary.

"Ouch." He joked.

"Wimp." She muttered.

Slowly, so slow that it was almost painful for Ron she pulled down his trousers.

Ron's erection was now so big and throbbing it was painful for him.

Lavender could see it through is boxers.

"Oh, you're so big! Is it all for me?" She whispered.

"Everything I is for you, baby."

She then removed his boxers and placed Ron's dick into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head licking off his precome. Then all Ron could feel was her wet, warm mouth covering his whole dick as she deep throated him.

From above she could hear Ron's soft moans.

She had one hand on one side pumping up and down and the other massaging his balls sack.

Ron couldn't handle anymore and came into her awaiting mouth.

After swallowing it all she said:

"Come on, the bath will be getting cold."

Before Ron could complain she was already in the bath. Swimming along and was pulling faces that should be made illegal.

Ron decided to join her. Maybe he'd get some more action from the girl he loved.

Lavender was leaning at the edge of the bath to wash her hair but when she saw Ron coming she quickly swam to the other side but carried on washing her hair.

"Hey, no fair." He frowned.

"I'm busy, babe." She giggled.

After she'd done her hair she swam over to him.

Ron decided that he was going to get his own back and swam to the other side.

"Hey baby, do you wanna taste me?" She asked.

"You don't play fair baby. But sure I'll taste you."

He swam back to her and took her lips with his and they moved in synchronization, their tongues battling for dominance. Ron won and made the kiss a lot deeper before Lavender pulled away.

"Not that, that wasn't a bad kiss, but I wasn't meaning tasting my mouth."

"Oh!" He wondered where her mood had come from to do this with him.

He lifted her onto the side of the bath and she spread her legs for him.

Ron almost came again with just the smell of her but resisted. With no warning he grasped her hips and lunged his tongue into her womanhood. He licked all around her pleasure just to tease her.

When he thought she'd had enough of being teased he licked her clit a little bit and it made her scream.

He then stuck his tongue into her and starting tongue fucking her. Getting faster and faster as he went. After every ten licks or so, he either licked or bit lightly on her clit a little to make her happy.

Soon it all got too much for her and she came for the first time that night straight into Ron's awaiting mouth.

Ron hadn't finished yet and sucked on a finger and then replaced his tongue with his finger and started thrusting. After that he added another finger make the thrust more powerful and then began licking her clit more violently and she came again.

Lavender hadn't had chance to get low from her last climax before Ron had placed a silencing charm on the room and a contraceptive charm on her stomach.

"Please." She said. "I need it harder than before."

He climbed out the bath and placed his dick at her entrance and began thrusting.

He grabbed her breasts and began massaging them to give her more pleasure as he thrusted. He got harder and faster and again they both came.

They weren't done yet. So instead of collapsing they carried on through 2 more climaxes.

When they were just about able to move they slowly got up and kissed again.

"I love you, Ron!"

"I love you, Lavender. I'm so happy you thought of doing this."

"Me, too."

They quietly got dressed. Ron removed the charm on the room and grasped her hand again before putting the cloak back on and going back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was almost one in the morning now but Harry and Hermione were still up, though they were the only ones left now.

Harry had finally finished his essay and he and Hermione were lying on the sofa in each other's arms kissing passionately.

Unfortunately for Ron and Lavender, although they were wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, Harry and Hermione heard the door open and looked up, knowing who had come in.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy your 'walk'?" Harry and Hermione shared a smirk.

Lavender took the cloak off them and said:

"Yes. It was very pleasurable."

"We're going to bed, night you two." Ron took Lavender's hand and led her to his room and the drew their curtains put all the safety charms back up and started their 'pleasure' all over again.

"I can do a Disillusionment charm now." Harry winked.

"Prove it." Hermione joked.

Harry waved his want and muttered the spell and they were covered.

Hermione waved her wand and put the silencing charm around them, though she didn't have to mutter the spell as she was perfect at non-verbal things.

"I could get used to this." Harry whispered.

They began kissing and spent the rest on the night having a lot of pleasure themselves.

**The end. Please review once read. It means a lot to me. Thanks. **


End file.
